Someone Like You
by Ebona Nite
Summary: What if Keiichi worded his wish slightly differently? And he and Belldandy never met before? How does Kasumi fit into all this? Belldandy is in two places at once!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess! or Ranma ½. All these characters belong to someone else.

* * *

_**

**Someone Like You **

Belldandy stared for a moment at the two ringing phones. She sighed. It was just her luck, wasn't it? The Goddess Relief Help Office was completely empty, except for herself, and now there were two phones ringing. It looked like she might need to be in two places at once! Oh well, nothing for it but to go ahead and try. She was the goddess of the present after all, so maybe she could manage. Hopefully. Feeling a little like her younger sister Skuld, Bell reached over and picked up both phones, putting one to each ear. At least the first part would be the same.

* * *

"Goddess Relief Help Line. Goddess Belldandy speaking." 

Keiichi took the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment. Finally he put it back to his ear and said, "Er, I think I have a wrong number. Just wanted take-out. Sorry to bother you" –

"One moment please. I'll be right over."

The line went dead, and Keiichi stared at the phone again be fore hanging it up. He needed to check that number again. Turning around to get the phone book, he jumped as a figure stepped through his mirror. "Hello Keiichi, my name is Belldandy. I am a Goddess First Class Unlimited, and I am here to grant you one wish. That wish can be anything you want. What do you wish for?"

The beautiful brunette smiled serenely at him and waited while Keiichi stared, jaw hanging halfway to the floor.

* * *

"Goddess Relief Help Line. Goddess Belldandy speaking." 

"Oh my, this isn't the take-out place? Akane is cooking again and I just needed to order some dinner. I'm sorry for bothering you." Kasumi Tendo started to hang up when the voice on the other end said, "One moment please. I'll be right over."

Kasumi stared with a very slight frown at the phone, the jumped and dropped the receiver when a beautiful brunette stepped through the hall mirror. The lady – who looked a little like herself, Kasumi reflected – smiled serenely and said, "Hello Kasumi, my name is Belldandy. I am a Goddess First Class Unlimited, and I am here to grant you one wish. That wish can be anything you want. What do you wish for?"

* * *

Keiichi stared at the woman. She was very beautiful – oh but who was he kidding? He was just a scrawny college guy, he'd never get a girl like this! "This is some sort of trick, isn't it? Who are you and what do you want?" 

"I told you, I am Belldandy, goddess of the present, and I am here to grant you one wish of whatever it is you want."

"Oh yeah?" Keiichi asked, still skeptic of this beautiful lady claiming to be a goddess. There was no such thing as goddesses and wishies right? At least not concerning Keiichi, he wasn't that special. "All right then, I wish I had a girlfriend – someone like you – to stay with me forever!"

"Wish granted!"

* * *

Kasumi frowned a little. "A wish? Me? Oh but nothing like that happens to me! That's for Ranma... or Akane..." Kasumi sighed, letting her 'obliviously happy' mask slip a little for once. Nothing exciting ever happened to her. No one loved her, except that silly doctor she say more as a friend and father figure in place of Soun, who didn't do anything since her mother had died. Nothing exciting happened to her, she was never kidnapped and needed rescue, she never had help with the chores, she never even got out of the house except to buy groceries or clean the yard! _What should I wish for then? Some help around the house? A vacation? A boyfriend? College?_

Not realizing she was talking out loud, Kasumi murmured. "It would be so nice to have someone who loved me, who appreciated me, and to be able to get out of this house and live my own life..."

"Wish granted!"

"Oh – "

* * *

"– my!" 

Keiichi spun around. The beautiful lady was gone, and now there was a different brunette, sitting on his bed and looking just as confused and amazed as he was feeling. She wasn't quite as unearthly beautiful as the goddess, but he felt drawn to her just the same.

"Uh... hello. I-I'm Keiichi. Keiichi Morisato."

"Oh my. I'm Kasumi Tendo. It's a pleasure to meet you. Where am I?"

"M-my college dorm room. I guess that lady, uh, goddess wasn't joking."

Kasumi smiled. She'd always wanted to go to college. This wasn't exactly how she'd envisioned it, but still... and there was this nice young man here whom she'd taken an immediate liking to. Kasumi's smile brightened.

Belldandy smiled serenely at the monitor, watching the two. _Good_, she thought, _two people happy and I can get home in time for dinner! Hm, Skuld's cooking... Maybe I'll order some take-out._


End file.
